


Witcher Discord Prompt Responses

by coop500



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Geralt being nice to children, Prompt Response, Protection, Soft safe vore, gwent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coop500/pseuds/coop500
Summary: This will be where all my prompt responses for the Witcher series will go. These come from an event called Prompt Night on a discord server I am in. These little stories are written in just an hour or sometimes less, but refined afterwards to a degree.





	1. Shelter Searching

"Get out you dirty little urchin and stay out! " The innkeeper yelled as he drove a scrawny little orphan out of his tavern with a broom. She yelped and tripped on the stairs, landing in the mud and getting her already dirty dress even further filthy, but she ignored it and scrambled to her feet to get away. She ran through the city streets of Novigrad, running past some heavy armored soldiers with pole-arms and going around the corner to make good sure she was far enough away from that man.

Taking a moment to catch her breath, she realized it was getting late, the sun was setting and it'd be dark soon... She didn't want to sleep in some dark, cold alleyway with who knows what living there. She could get kidnapped or worse not to mention it wasn't comfortable nor warm, so she decided to start asking folks to let her stay at their house just for the night. But no matter what she said and offered, some people just couldn't take her in while others were too selfish to, even with her promise of work people blew her off, figuring there wasn't much a frail little girl could do to make up for the trouble.

It was now fairly dark, possibly midnight, most of everyone went home so all that roamed the streets were thugs, soldiers and drunk folk, none that would nor could help a poor child. Sighing in defeat the girl started to walk towards the nearest alleyway but then something caught her eye, or more so someone. Pausing and looking over she saw a rather strange man with long white hair and two swords poking over his shoulder, clad in flexible leather and chain armor, nothing like the soldiers in heavy plate. He looked to be messing with cards in his hand while leaning against a building, swapping cards around in different decks maybe?

The little girl got an idea though, her small hand wrapping around a small silver brooch of a griffon that was on a string around her neck. She didn't want to but she was running out of options in her mind, so she scurried up to the somewhat large and plenty intimidating man. "E-excuse me! I'd like to play a hand with you. " She told him, swallowing her fear as she watched those big yellow catlike eyes look down at her, one eyebrow quirked almost in confusion. He didn't answer right away but he didn't seem to be ignoring her, more so thinking before speaking. "Alright I suppose, know how to play? " He asked, his voice was just as deep and scary as the rest of him, yet so far he's been one of the nicer people she spoke to, actually answering her and even agreeing instead of telling her to go away.

The child knew the basics of Gwent, but lacked a deck sadly... Which she was hoping the man would let her borrow a spare just for this game. "I do but um... could I borrow one of your decks you're not using? " She asked, knowing it was bold and part of her wondered if the Witcher, for that was what he was, would agree. He seemed unsure at first, distrusting but after a moment of what almost seemed to be sizing her up, he agreed. He ended up giving her his Monster Deck, as it was decently built up but he didn't personally like using it much, preferring Northern Realms. The oddly kind Witcher then went over the basics of the game with her anyway to refresh her memory, which was good as there were a rule or two she forgot.

"So, we betting anything or just for fun? " The man asked after he set out the cards, both of them sitting on the ground and playing on the floor. She was hugging her knees to her chest with her cards in her hand while he was... well, she wasn't quite sure what he was doing, with his legs tucked under him and seeming to be sitting on his feet. "Yes um... I'd like to bet this, if you win you can have it. " She stated, lowering one knee to grab at her griffon pendant and showing it to him. He seemed surprised by her answer, but with a hum he nodded. "And if you win? " He asked, figuring now she had a reason for this and it wasn't just because she wanted to play Gwent with a Witcher.

The girl lowered her head, almost seeming a little ashamed of sort of tricking him into this. "Take me somewhere safe that I can rest... please? I don't want to sleep in the alleyways again, they scare me... " She admitted, hoping he won't get angry about that. She peeked up at him as he rubbed his chin with a free hand, seeming to mull over her offer. Truth be told, Geralt had no problem helping the child even without the game, but since they had it all set up and everything he decided to just go along with it. "Fair enough. " He simply said, a faint smile on his lips to help ease her nerves.

Lilly felt her little heart soar with joy to hear that he agreed, at last she had a chance to not be stuck sleeping with rats and afraid of thugs snatching her up. "Thank you! Okay so... who goes first? " She asked, getting her 'game face' on which was minorly adorable. The Witcher gestured to the girl, deciding she can go first. While Geralt felt pity for the child resorting to talking to a Witcher of all people, but also playing a card game well known for it's deadly gambling result, he still planned to play exactly like he would normally, with practiced skill.

The first round Lilly won, which she thought was a good thing as the game was basically a best out of three decided who wins. Turns out though it was a strategy move on Geralt's part, using all his spies to collect extra cards and letting her win with a arguably smaller hand. In the second round things were much different as Geralt won fairly easy after some well placed scorches and weather cards. In the third round Lilly was more or less out of cards entirely and while the Witcher only had two, it was enough to beat her, which placed Geralt as the winner.

The child sighed to that, a sense of dread and defeat filling her now as not only did she waste more time, but now she lost her pendant. "You won. " She stated the sadness clear in her voice despite her attempt to hide it. Say what you will about Witchers and Geralt of Rivia himself, but as the child reached to take the pendant off to give it to him, he reached out to gently lower her hands, a soft gesture of telling her to stop. "Keep it, means more to you than it does me. " He stated, pulling his hands back once she lowered them and realized what he said.

She looked at him with awe, still shocked from the fact this man while being one of the most terrifying and scary she ever saw, had the kindest heart she ever saw as well. "T-thank you... it was a gift from mama... I should g-go find a place to sleep now, t-thank you mister Witcher. " She told him as he gathered up the cards to put them away. Once she stood up though he followed suite, all his cards tucked safely back in his bags. "Welcome, next time don't bet something you're not willing to lose. I'll help you with that lack of place to sleep. "

Lilly might should have been alarmed, the saying too good to be true popped in her head, but she had limited options and he seemed so nice, so she decided to trust him and be happy for all the help received. "R-really? B-but... I lost. " She pointed out, as if he might have forgotten. The Witcher shrugged in response, reaching down to gently pick the little human up by tucking his hands under her arms. "Doesn't matter, I'm not going to leave you like this." He responded, feeling it would be rude even for a Witcher to leave her, besides he could help her so easily, he didn't even really have to go anywhere.

The wee human was surprised to be picked up but didn't fight against it, however before she could really respond, she watched as Geralt's mouth opened up, gently but quickly still, slipping her head into his jaws, then easing more of her in and starting to swallow repeatedly. It all happened rather fast, one minute she was just standing there getting ready to walk away and the next she was rather swiftly slipping down a warm, soft gullet. Powerful muscles flexed and rippled as they pulled her deeper inside of the Witcher.

Lilly wasn't sure exactly how to react, on one hand he was being rather nice and gentle about it, but on the other hand... the Witcher was actually eating her very much whole and thankfully alive. She decided that there wasn't much she could really do about it, however it was worth waiting and seeing before totally freaking out. Considering how quick of work he was making of her, it wouldn't really be long at all, feeling herself being tipped upside down in a way as she began to slip down inside of Geralt's belly.

The Witcher meanwhile stuck to the task at hand, tucking the little one safely away and that's what he did. With some powerful gulps and swallows, it didn't take long for her frail little frame to slip down inside of his warm, soft stomach. The organ gurgled softly in welcome to the girl as her small form curled up inside rather nicely, there now only being a small lump in his chainmail that covered his stomach. The chain links were stressed a little but not too much, effectively keeping the little human safe and snug inside.

Geralt sighed as Lilly was entirely curled up inside, but understandably moving a little nervously inside. So with a gentle gloved hand he rubbed his middle after looking around and making sure no one noticed his quiet little snack. Thankfully with everyone being asleep or drunk no one really saw anything that would be remembered or believed. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you, just giving you a hopefully better place to sleep than the alleyways. " He explained before she could protest too much, calmly waiting for his words to sink in and calm the little darling down.

It... wasn't really what she expected, she was expecting a house or... something, but she was not going to be greedy. As odd as it was the Witcher's belly was actually rather nice, warm and snugly. A shy and slightly still unsure giggle escaped her as she shifted to get cozy, feeling the soft slimy walls cradle her gently within. "A-alright I trust you... thank you again mister W-Witcher. " She responded sweetly, relaxing in the soft and snug chamber to sleep in, which is exactly what she ended up doing mostly once she started to listen to his heartbeat, accidentally letting it lure her into a peaceful sleep while nestled safely inside of the nice Witcher's tummy.


	2. Break-In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt attempts to sneak into a vampire's lair, but plans change when he's not the only one.

It was a large, well secured castle, for a lack of a better term, the home of a so called vampire deep in the woods, away from most signs of civilization besides the occasional stray village that came and went. Things were usually boring here for the guards, day in and day out, nothing dared show it's face for years, which left them pretty much zip to do. So tonight a large number of them decided to have some fun outside the castle grounds, no one would notice surely and for a break in to happen today after not seeing another soul in years, well that would just be dirt for luck.

However that's just what happened, piercing yellow eyes watched from behind a tree as the majority of the guards left to have some time to themselves. A few stayed behind, the more responsible ones he imagined, but still, tonight was the best night to break in. Normally the Witcher would just go in swords ablaze, but the guards were innocent humans and thus, he didn't want to slaughter them, not if he could avoid it and just cut the head off the snake, so to speak.

So that's what he did, sneaking in wearing black dyed armor, swords sheathed as he focused on being quiet and going unnoticed as he slipped over the wall. Witchers were strong and agile, but he still had to be careful and not get caught. Axii only worked on two or three people at most at one given time, so he certainly couldn't charm an entire group, even the ones just leftover from the party that left. As two guards were playing Gwent, he crept by them through some rose bushes, the thorns scraping against his armor and tickling his face, some just barely not drawing blood. So far everything was going off without a hitch, but the guards were not the only unlucky one here...

Geralt darted around a corner as a guard passed by, clenching his jaw in preparation for a plan B as stealth was not his specialty. He heard the human make a confused sound, looking around at where Geralt was, but there no longer, before shrugging and going back to his patrol. Sighing in relief he walked up to the door to the main keep area, but it was locked. Of course he'd need a key... he spotted a room off to the side, maybe that had a key. There were no guards in this area from what the Witcher could tell, so he just was able to walk up and push the door open.

It seemed Geralt was not the only one wanting to take advantage of good ol boredom though, for as the door swung open, a little girl dressed in black, with a black hood and everything, was looking around, possibly for the key too. But when she saw him she gasped, pausing in her search. "S-stay back vampire! " She called to him, making the Witcher wince as he wondered if any guards heard that. "Quiet down, the guards will hear you. I'm not a vampire. " He responded in a quick, hushed whisper. She looked and sounded like a child, so he had no idea how she managed to slink in here.... must have been her small size giving her an advantage.

Just then four guards entered the room through a 3rd door, brandishing spears, shields and axes. "Bandits! Raiders! We're being invaded, sound the alarm! " Too late Geralt thought, well this backfired horribly. "C'mon! " He called to the child, before turning and rushing off through another door leading into a hallway. The girl wasn't sure what to make of the weird eyed man but she ended up following him the best she could, with her short legs and dress she wasn't quite as fast, though she was still faster than a bunch of guys in heavy armory lugging heavy weapons. Geralt picked a random door, glancing over his shoulder to see the girl was following him, he held the door open for her until she came in, then shut it.

The room turned out to be a bedroom, though empty of people it was high class, not quite as high class as the vampire's probably but fancy enough to have a nice sized closet. "In here. " He opened the doors and shoved the clothes aside, before stepping in. It was good his armor wasn't overly bulky but it would have been wiser to leave his swords behind, though a Witcher without his swords was like a eagle without it's wings. With a nervous and startled squeak, the girl joined the Witcher in the closet, small hands closing the doors. It was a tight fit though, and not the most comfortable for the girl, having to press against chain mail, leather and metal studded armor, or wood.

"What are y- " She started to ask him, curious about who or what he was, but the Witcher gently shushed her, or as nicely as he could which was still intimidating as hell. She gulped nervously and shifted in discomfort in the closet. "Stop squirming, be still. " He whispered to her, not being entirely sure if they were going to follow them in here or not. "I can't, it's-you're all pokey and uncomfy. " She complained, though quieter this time. She tried to settle down but it was not easy for her, the heavy sigh the Witcher gave made it worse for a moment as the slightly larger chest squished her a bit more in the closet.

"Fine, don't make a sound, don't move, I'll fix your problem. " Geralt muttered, just as he heard muffled voices of the guards talking outside the bedroom, no doubt in the hall. The girl was grateful for that and nodded, doing just as he said. Hoping the Witcher had the time, he gently picked up the girl, sliding her up to his face as he leaned back as far as he could. With big yellow eyes staring at her for a moment, that sight soon vanished as Geralt opened his mouth, sliding the girl's head inside before swallowing firmly. Just as she promised the Witcher she didn't make a sound, but she was freaking out a bit inside... why was he eating her? She didn't see any fangs so he was telling the truth about not being a vampire, but the girl didn't know what a Witcher was. Or well she did but she didn't know how to spot one.

The Witcher worked swiftly though, gulping and swallowing the smaller intruder with ease as her small black clothed form quickly vanished down inside of him. It was all very soft and gentle though, like a warm, slippery slide almost as powerful muscles tugged her down before gravity took over and started helping him. By then it didn't take long for her to slide down inside of his belly, curling up in a small ball, surrounded by soft fleshy walls cradling her inside of the powerful body. She didn't really have anymore room in his gut than she did outside of it, but it was softer, warmer and she didn't have to chase after him if they had to flee again. It didn't smell that bad either... nor did it hurt, making the wee girl figure it was safe.

Geralt didn't speak right away, especially since after the final gulp the guards came into the bedroom, started to look around. But that's why he only shoved the clothes aside instead of taking them out, he didn't want it to be obvious where they went. With both hands rested on his stuffed tummy, the Witcher stared at the closet doors and waited... waited with baited breath. They poked around and probably checked under the bed, Geralt was sure they'd come for the closet soon.

The girl must have been aware too, when she nervously shifted in his belly, feeling how tense his stomach muscles were, probably because his entire body was tense, ready to spring alive if he had to. She was sad this meant she failed her mission, to save her mother, but... maybe she could convince this stranger to try again, assuming he failed his reason being here too. Then again not all was lost quite yet... Though with the sent message the guards that left for fun would be returning so it might be better just to come back later.

It felt like an a hour, both the child and the mutant listening to the faint sounds of the guards searching and talking among each other, but it really was all less than a minute since she was chowed down upon. "Alright boys looks like they're not here, c'mon let's check the rest of the rooms. " One of them announced, the others agreeing and so off they went. It was good he tucked the child away, for he felt her nervous shifting and worried whimpers, whimpers only he could hear since she was inside of him. Geralt waited a good few more minutes before coming out of the closet. "Let's get out of here. " He said mostly to himself but it applied to his new passenger as well.

"A-agreed mister. " She said quietly, unsure if she could relax yet or not. But the Witcher spotted a window and figured they could get out that way... walk along the wall while all the guards were searching inside, it was perfect. So that's what he did, with the child safely in tow and both of them having questions for each other swarming around their minds, but all having to wait until Geralt got them outside the keep, then perhaps plan their next move.


	3. The Elfling and the Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While searching an abandoned village, Geralt happens across a survivor.

A man dressed in studded leather armor was walking through what looked to be an abandoned village, perhaps the people were run off by bandits or soldiers of the current war. The white haired man with two swords was looking for anything he could possibly salvage from the abandoned houses, while it was nothing to be proud of to scavenge from other's misfortune, a Witcher had to do what he had to do to survive. He found a few basic items, nothing fancy but the village wasn't high class by any means so it was certainly no surprise.

However as he walked out of the first house he looted, he paused to hear the call of a female... a young female, possibly a child? "Mister Witcher! P-please help me! " She called, sounding quite desperate. Despite witchers usually being known for behaving coldly and not willing to lift a finger without getting paid, Geralt did have a heart and he wasn't about to stand by and ignore a child in need. So he focused when she called for him, figuring the rough direction the voice came from but not all too accurately.

So the Witcher tapped into another skill, sense of smell. At first all he smelled was the usual scent of death with a hint of rain, but later he smelled something... softer, the scent of an elven child, something he hadn't smelled in quite a long time, much less seen. Most people kept their young from Witchers, but especially elves were very protective and for good reason, not just Witchers but humans and maybe even some dwarves and other such beings might take out their dislike of elven kind on a much easier target. For that reason he was usually not trusted by them.

The fact all that remained was an elven girl made his stomach turn on why the village was empty, but he pressed on to follow the smell, afraid to call back and have his deep voice scare her away. Children were often one of two things, fascinated by him or terrified of him, little girls were more often the latter. He kept walking around a broken wagon before nearing some barrels, seeing the edge of a dirty pink cloth, possibly something she was wearing. "S-sorry for... calling o-out to you, I'm j-just so scared a-and you're the first person I've s-seen that wasn't a soldier..." She slowly stood up but was still no higher than his hip, stepping out into view of him showing she had light red hair and green eyes, her pointed ears poking just past her braids. She was dirty and scared and looked like she was afraid of the man before her, but lacking any other choice.

"Don't worry child, it's alright. " He said while slowly bending his knees to crouch down, his yellow cat eyes glowing faintly in the dim light as day was starting to turn to night. She shied away at first, a small whimper escaping her. "M-mommy says... " She paused, swallowing as her eyes looked a bit watery now. "Said... t-that Witchers help p-people, for a price... I d-don't have anything t-to pay you though.... " She explained, looking down at her feet and nervously shifting, "Don't have to pay me child, I'll help you free of charge. " He assured, attempting to soften his voice the best he could so he didn't sound like he was growling at her.

She looked back to him with hopeful eyes, a soft smile on her face. "R-really? Thank y-you mister Witcher... " She stepped closer then, clearing her throat as she worked up the courage to say what she needed. "I-it gets cold here while waiting f-for my mommy to come back... D-do you know of s-somewhee I can keep w-warm? Please? " She all but pleaded to him, the little one already giving a faint shiver as the temperature was already dropping. Geralt knew of something he could do but it might scare the poor dear. "I do, just keep still and let me take you there. " He told her while resting a hand gently on her shoulder.

The little elf nodded and awaited for whatever the Witcher had planned, while he shifted to gently pick her up by sliding his hands under her arms, slowly lifting her up off the ground by standing. She let out a light squeak from being lifted up, but otherwise didn't struggle or anything and instead watched as the large male brought her close to his face. He paused for a moment to give her a delicate kiss to the top of her head, trying to offer some reassurance for what he was about to do. The elf giggled from it, as his beard tickled her skin some which he didn't expect but giggling was better than screaming, which he hoped she wasn't about to start doing.

After that Geralt opened his mouth and gently slid the child's small head inside, which she made a confused sound to but he didn't pause to give her time to freak out and instead took a firm swallow, pulling her head down his throat and easing her narrow, skinny shoulders into his mouth next. It was sort of hard swallowing something so dry but he couldn't really sit here and drool on the poor kid. So he just beared through it and swallowed a third time, just in time to hear... another giggle? There was a slight wiggle from the elf but it wasn't one of panic, it was a happy wiggle almost. The Witcher wasn't expecting that at all, but he wasn't about to throw it away either.

He decided to lift her above his head now while tipping back, allowing gravity to help ease her down his gullet, warm pink flesh gently gripping her then kneading her down deeper inside of him. With each swallow more of her vanished inside and still she didn't seem afraid, just curious and even happy. His insides were soft but strong, warm though slimy but otherwise fairly clean so it wasn't so bad for a little elf girl. Soon enough her leather shoe covered feet slipped inside of his mouth, in which he took the final swallow, sending the rest of the girl into his belly that grumbled in delight to be filled. The extra weight felt like it was straining the armor he was wearing, especially as the young girl squirmed around inside to get upright since he devoured her head first.

Geralt stayed where he was and rested a hand on his middle, feeling the little one get settled in her warm confines. "T-thank you mister W-Witcher... it's really snugly in here and warm. " She spoke up, the man able to feel faintly tiny hands gently touching the stomach lining of his gut. Thankfully Witchers were able to control their metabolism, which usually meant they preferred quickening the digestion rate for potions, but control went both ways as he was able to keep the little sweetie safe in his belly. It was the best thing he could think of to do with her, it was safe, hidden, warm and no one could really hurt her in there, it was perfect. "Welcome kid. " He answered, amused it went so well and he didn't have to try and comfort her, the dear was already okay with it somehow, perhaps the miracle of children at work.

He felt the little skinny elf snuggle his belly from the inside some more, before slowly her form went still as she possibly fell asleep. Being in warm, dark and soft places would usually put people to sleep fairly fast so he figured that must be what happened. He gave a tender pat to his gut before returning to poke around the village and maybe find out what happened here. Meanwhile the girl could rest up, safe and warm inside of the legendary White Wolf.


	4. Fountain Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two friends play at a fountain that happens to be in a haunted old village

A little red haired girl giggled as she splashed in the water of a fountain, a small mossy creature with the head shape of a short nosed horse playfully splashing back while giving a soft chattering sound. The two were playing in a old fountain, covered in soft moss, the fountain wasn't very big at all, only big enough for a human to wash their face in. But these two found it to be a fun pool of sorts, likely because they were no bigger than mice. The green critter flicked his ears, it's small hands pawing at the girl gently in a sense of asking for more splashes.

She complied and splashed at him again, the long thick tail flicking in the water with more happy chatters, ears wiggling around in delight. However not all was right and good in the land, for they were playing in a old abandoned town, stone buildings also covered in beautiful moss with yellow tiny flowers growing out of it. Past the pretty and welcoming landscape, something dark dwelled in the shadows, flickers of green lights flashed here and there in the distant darkness.

The two cuties didn't notice as they played around happily, but they did notice when they heard a large stick snap. The two hugged each other with a startled yelp, looking around in front of them for what caused it, but seeing nothing... That was until darkness cast over them as something blocked what little light there was in the dense woods. The hug on each other tightened, before they turned their heads to see a rather large being, well mostly the sight of leather and chain, but they knew something was wearing all that leather and chain.

There was the sound of metal scraping against leather, a 'shng' sound as a massive silver blade swooped above them, not near enough to be any danger but the size made it look closer than it was. Back in the darkness the green specks flickered again with more intensity, this time some sort of... figures appearing, with green lanterns and wearing a long ragged skirt, though lacking legs or maybe they were floating. The two looked up at what wielded the sword, though he wasn't looking at them and was focused on the wraiths, they saw white hair and glimpses of... yellow eyes. The smaller mossy creatures around the girl and the one she was playing with hid in bundles of moss.

He looked like he didn't know they were even there, as instead he lept at the strange ragged things in the green shimmering lights, his blade slicing into the spectral beings as they made a haunting, ghostly like sound. There was no blood to speak of and the creature vanished for a second, before reappearing a few feet away from the man. The two little ones watched from a safe distance of the fountain, hiding behind the edge of the fountain to hide most of their bodies without their heads going underwater.

The white haired man made a gesture to the ground, five purple lights appearing on the ground around his feet in the circle. This made the spectras appear again, a total of three of them, all with lanterns and none looking too friendly. What happened after was fairly quick, if a little brutal, for the sword wielder went into action, swinging and slashing at the spectras with swift ferocity. The display was like a dance, a very fast one that is, each spectra releasing a very haunting cry as they were slain, one by one, before vanishing entirely and leaving behind just a small pile of rags where they were.

Despite the lack of blood it was still a fairly brutal scene, the man with the sword having slaughtered the three creatures with frightening ease. They watched as he put his blade away on his back, next to yet another sword that looked like it was a slightly darker color, maybe made of steel? Not that the child or the green critter knew much about the difference between metals in appearance. They thought maybe he would leave now after picking through the rags, but instead he turned towards the fountain again and started to walk up to it...

The two whimpered to that, not having a viable way to escape quick enough. He made a beeline to them and those piercing cat eyes were focused on their little forms, stopping before the fountain like before though maybe a little further away. "Place is haunted you know, shouldn't be here. " He said in a grizzled, deep voice, though it didn't sound directly malicious or mean, almost concerned actually. Haunted he said? Did that explain the spectras he killed? Were there more? They received their answer from the distant, haunting cries of... almost what sounded like a woman, but it was no normal woman.

The girl opened her mouth to respond, as her friend wasn't really capable of speech, but she was cut off when the man lifted a hand, at first looking as if he was going to just pluck them up, but instead he shifted so the hand gently slid under them after dipping into the water. His hand was covered in a leather glove with metal studs, but it was still gentle and not rough at all. Both the girl and the green little beast was scooped up. "Keep you somewhere safe until I remove the night wraith. " he muttered, his voice despite it's power was oddly low on the volume scale, which was nice on tiny ears.

The two were still a little nervous though, what was the cat eyed man going to do? Just stuff them in a pocket? That was hardly cozy or safe, they could get crushed or fall out. They got their answer yet again when he lifted them up to his face, taking a breath for a moment and a slight look of uncertainly in his eyes, before he opened his mouth, his soft pink tongue coming out to lap up the girl first. She let out a surprised squeak, but the man's jaws shut quickly, holding her inside of his rather warm, soft mouth.

The pink tongue lapped at her gently, making sure to keep her away from his teeth so she wouldn't get hurt. Instead she was softly slathered with saliva before the tongue nudged her back towards his gullet, which the girl noted his gentle behavior about it and combined with her innocence, she didn't feel the situation was as dire as she probably should have taken it. There was a deep, but rather comforting hum around her, rattling her teeny tiny bones but in a soothing way, before the white haired man swallowed. Red flesh softly engulfed her in a secure, plush hold, muscles kneading and pulling her down deeper inside of him. The saliva made her slipping down easy.

He found himself faintly licking his lips, the little green slithery critter looking even more nervous in his hand, but due to it's stubby legs and lack of agility on land, it didn't really have a place to go or chance of getting away without hurting itself. Using his free hand, the Witcher delicately patted the wee creature's head, in a slight form of comfort. He then opened his mouth again and scooped the front half of the critter up with his tongue, closing his lips around it and carefully slurping the rest of it's tail and lower body in like a large noodle. The creature made a few nervous sounding squeaks, but like with the girl the man was gentle with it, his saliva soaking into the mossy like body, making it slicker than usual. He tilted his head back with this one, taking a powerful swallow and feeling it slip down his gullet.

The odd feeling sent a shiver down his spine, but he quickly shook it off and reached for a small bottle on his belt, pulling the lid off and taking a small sip from it. It was merely water, to help wash the two down the rest of the way into his belly. They seemed to like playing in water so he felt they'd be more comfortable if they had a small puddle of water in his belly to play in. His stomach let out a content gurgle as the two and the sip of water got settled, the Witcher feeling a warm, comfortable weight in his middle, mostly when they moved around inside. He patted his middle lightly then, glad that the innocents on the scene were safe and sound now, tucked away in the warmth and safety of his stomach.

It was fairly dark, but beyond that the muscles were gentle and the belly in general didn't try to hurt them, instead just keeping them safely contained in his gut, holding them until the powerful Witcher was able to cleanse the abandoned town of those that haunted the place.


End file.
